


Prisoner of War

by monroe_militia



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass found out about Connor earlier, M/M, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_militia/pseuds/monroe_militia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Miles Matheson’s nephew gets captured, Connor is curious about him. He wasn’t expecting to be this curious though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor knew that if he got caught, then he would be in for a world of trouble. Sure, as the son of the president, he wasn't at nearly the kind of risk that anyone else in the militia would be under the same circumstances. 

It was no secret that Sebastian Monroe had been beginning to lose it since his precious partner in crime, Miles Matheson, had tried to assassinate him and run off. Now, he had his opportunity to lure his old friend back in with a brand new Matheson prisoner to dangle as bait and Connor was curious to see what the big deal was about him. 

He saw no reason for his father to want Miles Matheson back, although he had not known who his father was until after the other man had already left, and he had no interest in meeting the ex-general. Instead, he was going to sneak in to see the precious new prisoner, who he had found out from his father was being pampered as if it would trick him into thinking that he was staying at a spa and was not a prisoner. Connor wanted to appease his curiosity and find out what the Matheson knew, so that was exactly what he decided to do. 

* * *

Danny was lying on top of his new bed, staring up at the ceiling as his mind drifted elsewhere, outside of his new cell. He was abruptly ripped back into the room though as he heard footsteps in the doorway, which divided the rooms of the over-the-top cell that Monroe had given him in order to try to provide a feeling of false comfort. 

"Who the hell are you?" He asked when he looked up to find a curly-haired man, not too much older than him, standing just inside the room. He was wearing the militia uniform that Danny had grown all too familiar with, accompanied by a smug look on his face. 

"So, you're the nephew of the infamous Miles Matheson," Connor commented in a tone that he had meant to sound impressed, but that had actually come out with just a hint too much bitterness infused within it. "What's that like?" 

"I wouldn't know," Danny responded coldly. "I really don't feel like talking about my family. Besides, I've never even met my uncle. And if I did it was before the blackout, while I was a baby, and I don't remember it, but I doubt that he was whispering militia or rebel secrets into my ear before the militia even existed." 

The older man let out a laugh at that before he admitted, "I'm not really interested in talking about Miles Matheson either." 

"Right. That's why you showed up in my room asking about him," Danny agreed sarcastically. 

"I was just wondering what all the fuss is about," Connor insisted. "Personally, I can't imagine what makes your uncle such a big deal. Somehow I doubt that he lives up to all the talk." 

"Does Monroe know you're in here?" Danny asked, feeling a sudden power shift within the room. "What would he say if he found out that one of his men snuck into my room and started badmouthing my uncle, who he seems strangely set on getting back? ...Maybe I'll find out, considering I could just tell him and see how much trouble it gets you into." 

"You could tell him, but what are you going to say? You don't know who I am and I doubt that President Monroe doesn't have better things to do than spend his days trying to find out who came in for an unwarranted chat with the Matheson kid." 

Connor knew that wasn't true. If it had something to do with his precious Mathesons, then Connor was sure that his father would not waste any resources to find out who had gone near them. Of course, he was also sure that would never be necessary, since he knew that his father would almost certainly immediately guess that he was the one listening to his own curiosity rather than his orders. Danny didn't have to know that though. Danny didn't even know who he was, which was a nice change of pace as far as getting himself into trouble went. 

"Maybe, but I'm sure that if I called out for those guards outside they would not be happy to find you here," the blonde pointed out. 

"What makes you convinced they aren't my friends and didn't let me in?" Connor challenged as a smile pulled at his lips. "Go ahead, call for them." 

Danny hesitated for a moment. He was sure that the soldier was probably bluffing, but he also knew that this was the first real entertainment he'd had since he had been taken from his village and the closest thing to a pleasant conversation he'd had in as long. So he made no move to alert the guards to the man's presence, at least for the time being. 

"Why is asking about my uncle, who you apparently couldn't care less about, important enough to risk getting caught in here?" He challenged instead. 

The older man shrugged as an arrogant smile formed on his lips at the realization that the boy wasn't going to call his bluff. "Because I knew I wouldn't get caught." 

Danny was expecting the soldier to leave then, since he had gotten all of the answers that he had been looking for, or at the very least gotten enough information to realize that he wasn't going to find out anything from him, but instead he went to sit down at the table across the room. Danny had a sudden urge to point out how every moment the man spent in there was another moment that he could get caught, but something made him bite his tongue and, for the first time in a long time, he prevented himself from making a snarky comment for his own amusement. 

"So you're stuck here just because you were born into the wrong family," Connor pointed out as if it was a question. 

"That and because Monroe has some insane obsession with my family," Danny shot back. 

A grin formed on Connor's lips at that. He liked this kid. He hadn't been expecting to feel anything but annoyance towards a Matheson that was frankly being treated far too importantly for his worth, so it was a surprise when he found himself enjoying the other man's company. There was something in the snark and lack of fear that drew him in. He was used to flat out aggression or people kissing his ass. It was something else listening to Danny voice his own concerns about his father, without any fear of the consequences or knowledge of who exactly he was talking to. It was refreshing really and Connor found himself almost feeling sorry for him. Almost. 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor had never been expecting the visit to be more than just a one-time thing. He had just meant to get a look and then it would be done. That was until a few days had passed and he has found out about his father's latest ridiculous plan and had begun to wonder if maybe his father really genuinely was losing his mind.

It was fairly common knowledge that President Monroe wanted to get the power back on and control it for himself, but it had always come with an assumption that it was the kind of dream that everyone else in this forsaken world had of the electricity coming back. Instead, it turned out that his father was so convinced that he was just mere steps away from getting the power back on that he had chain gangs dragging helicopters up to their doorway.

It was ridiculous, Connor was certain. And even if it wasn't, it was still incomprehensible to him that his father was being so incredibly transparent about his intentions and expectations. It made him look insane and made Connor look ridiculous by association. Sure, the men would go abruptly quiet whenever he came around, but he wasn't stupid. Even if he didn't hear it, he knew that his father had become a militia-wide joke, only followed anymore out of sheer fear of what his insanity would lead him to do to those who dared to act against him.

Finally, Connor couldn't stand it anymore and was about to retreat to his own quarters in the hopes of blocking out the rest of the militia for just a few hours, or maybe even just five minutes, when he had a sudden unexpected desire to go back to the Matheson boy's room.

After all, he could easily be found in his own room. His father could come strolling in at any moment to discuss his newest plans and Connor wasn't certain he could stand to be around the general at the moment without losing his own grip on things. But if he were to disappear to Danny's room, no one would be likely to come looking for him there. That room was like a hidden island, safely separated from all of the militia business surrounding it, and Connor was in desperate need of a vacation.

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" Danny questioned when he walked out of the adjoining bathroom to find the soldier from a few days ago standing in his bedroom once again. "Thinking about getting yourself arrested and thought you'd come by to take another look at my cell? Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that this is a Matheson only sort of deal."

"You're right," Connor agreed. "Monroe must think your uncle is pretty stupid if he's supposed to fall for this whole making you comfortable and not treating you like a prisoner thing."

"So then what _are_ you doing here?" Danny asked as he took a few steps further into the room.

"I'm bored," the other man responded. He flopped down on Danny's bed, then gave him a small shrug as a lazy smile formed on his lips. "Didn't have anything better to do."

Danny scoffed at that. "I find that hard to believe."

"What? Have you got better plans for your day?" Connor questioned. "I bet you've got an exciting day of staring out of the window longingly ahead of you."

"Has anybody ever told you that you're kind of a dick?" Danny asked him.

"And yet you're still not calling for your guards."

"Like you said, I don't exactly have that many options for what to do around here," the younger man pointed out. "It's basically just choose where I'm going to sit around all day or put up with you. And don't you think that not calling the guards earns me at least finding out what your name is?"

Connor shrugged again. "Sorry."

"So I'm just the monkey in a cage for you to come and stare at?" Danny challenged.

"Something like that," Connor admitted. He shrugged as he added, "And I like your room."

"It's a lot less impressive when you spend twenty-four hours a day in it," Danny pointed out. He was still standing in the middle of his room, a little unsure, as the other man rolled over on his bed to face him.

"You wouldn't mind if I took a nap in here. Would you?"

"You're kidding, right?" Danny asked him in a tone of disbelief.

A grin formed on the soldier's features and he dodged the question as he asked, "How have you not gone crazy in here yet?"

Connor felt cooped up enough in Philly and he certainly was allowed to move around more than Danny was.

"I thought you said you liked it in here," Danny deadpanned.

"That's because I can come here whenever I want to get away from what's driving me crazy," Connor pointed out. "This is my escape. You're trapped in here all day."

"And what exactly is driving you crazy?" Danny questioned, although he knew better than expect an answer by this point.

"You ask a lot of questions," Connor told him.

"Yeah and you don't answer any of them."

"I guess that must be our thing," the soldier answered in an amused tone.

"We don't have a thing."

* * *

After that, the soldier started showing up daily. He'd just barge in at whatever time he felt like it and interrupt Danny in the middle of his thoughts like he thought he owned the place. It really was starting to get impressive how often he could show up and stick around for half an hour or an hour without ever getting caught.

Danny would have preferred his talents a lot more if the soldier would use them to help him escape, but he knew better than to ask. He was cheap entertainment to the other man and he knew he wouldn't be worth the risk. Then again, Danny didn't really see how breaking in there daily was worth the risk either. He was really starting to hate how much he sat around waiting and anticipating the man's next visit, but it was the only thing he really had to look forward to in the monotonous environment.

Maybe if Connor showed up enough, Danny would finally be able to figure out how he did it. That didn't seem to be the case though, since Connor would always appear through one of the adjoining rooms that made up his prison suite. One of these days, Danny vowed that he would figure it out, but he realized that it wouldn't be today as once again the man showed up seemingly out of nowhere. This time he had brought a bottle of bourbon with him.

He walked into Danny's bedroom as if it were nothing and sat down in the chair on the opposite wall from the bed, kicking his feet up on the table, and took a long swig straight from the bottle. Danny knew that the soldier had only brought the booze for his own benefit, but he was covering for the guy. He figured the least the soldier could do was share.

Danny sat down at the chair across from him and reached out a hand as he told him, "Pass me that."

Connor arched a brow and hesitated for a moment. He was surprised that Danny had been brave enough to give him and order and, okay, maybe he was a little impressed. It was his father's bourbon that he had taken anyways, so he wasn't entirely against sharing. Still, he didn't know how well the guy could hold his alcohol and he didn't need to get caught because Danny was acting drunk when guards came to check on him.

As he placed the bottle in the other man's hand, Connor warned, "Don't drink too much. I don't need anyone wondering who snuck you booze."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a full week since the last time Danny's mystery soldier had visited when he finally appeared, once again seemingly out of nowhere, in the doorway that attached the living room area of his lush prison cell to the bedroom.

"I was starting to wonder if Monroe found out about you sneaking in here," Danny commented as he glanced up from his bed. "What, he send you out on some official militia business?"

"Nah, I got a few days off to go visit my family," the other man responded with a slight shrug. "I can't believe you're still in bed at this hour. What? Did you just sleep the whole time I was gone?"

"Not all of us have the privilege of being allowed to leave this place," Danny pointed out. "There's not much else to do around here but sleep, especially with you gone. So where exactly did you go to see this family of yours?"

Connor hesitated for a moment before shooting the other man's own words back at him with a smug smile as he insisted, "I really don't feel like talking about my family."

"So then what do you feel like talking about?" Danny challenged as he sat up in what had become his new bed. "Or did you just come here to prove you're not dead?"

To be perfectly honest, Connor wasn't sure what exactly he was doing there anymore. He had fulfilled his curiosity long ago when he had found out that Danny knew nothing about his uncle, yet there was a different curiosity that had been bubbling up ever since he had made that first visit. He was no longer curious about Danny as an unfortunate potential link to the infamous Miles Matheson, but as a person who helped to keep him sane in the face of his father's ever-growing obsession with getting the power back on and getting Miles back, which seemed to leave the general with little to no time to actually give a damn about his son.

"Something like that," he agreed as he sat down at the table against the opposite wall of the bed and put his feet up on the table with a satisfying set of clunks. "So I guess that means you missed me if you were so bored that you just slept your days away."

"I didn't sleep all day," Danny argued before he reluctantly admitted, "But I guess I got used to having you around. Your company's better than nothing, which is more than can be said for a lot of you militia."

"You're better company than most of the militia around here too," Connor admitted. "Why do you think I keep coming back?"

Danny shrugged. "To get out of work?" Connor let out a laugh at that, then Danny insisted, "No, really. How do you get away with sneaking in here for hours at a time? Isn't the militia a little stricter than that?"

"That's only if they know you're spending hours not doing your job," Connor responded. "And I've got the system figured out by now."

"Really? You've got the whole militia figured out. Do you?" Danny challenged, causing Connor to nod his head in agreement.

"Pretty much."

That was what he was supposed to be training for after all, how to take over what was supposed to be the family legacy. Only his father had been spending far too much time worrying about getting his old partner back to bother teaching his son anything of value. Luckily, Connor had taken it upon himself to figure things out after he had found out who his father was and been brought to Philly a few years back.

"There it is again," Danny pointed out. "You never really answer a question."

Connor couldn't deny that he had a point. He was a closed book, even if it was for good reason.

"Alright, fine," he surrendered, if only to see where this would go. "Give me any three questions, then I'll pick one and give you a real answer."

Danny definitely had more than three questions, but this was likely his only chance to get any of them answered. After a moment's consideration, he asked, "Who are you? Why are you in the militia? And how do you keep getting in and out of here undetected?"

"My dad's militia," Connor responded. "I'm following his lead." He didn't know why, but after a moment he added, "And I'm Connor."

It may not be a way out of the room, but at least Danny had gotten a name to put to his mystery soldier's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny knew that he was in trouble when instead of just fantasizing about Charlie rescuing him and them running away from Monroe safely together, he started daydreaming about Connor helping him escape and leaving the militia to be with him.

That was ridiculous though. He had barely managed to get a name out of Connor and he had no way of knowing if that name was real or not. There was no chance anything was going to happen with Connor, let alone that he was going to bust Danny out of there.

Danny had liked guys for as long as he could remember growing up in Sylvania Estates. It was something he had long since come to terms with, but he still had never expected to fall for a member of the Monroe Militia. Regardless, that was exactly what seemed to be happening. Maybe it was the almost complete lack of other human interaction or maybe it was the fact that Connor was the only real option around, but Danny definitely had developed an attraction towards the soldier that had only fully dawned on him when the other man had come back again after the sudden end to his daily visits.

Danny was trying to read, but his mind kept wandering and he kept losing his place. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Connor? He was sure Connor had no problem keeping his mind off of him. He wasn't locked in the same prison cell twenty-four hours a day. He had a lot more to think about. Danny was surprised Connor spent enough time thinking about him to even keep coming back.

"Bad time?" An amused voice asked.

Great. Danny has missed his entrance again.

Connor was standing a few feet from the bed and Danny suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was not wearing a shirt as he caught Connor's eyes on his chest. That probably didn't mean anything though. Maybe Connor was surprised to see Danny out of his shirt for once, since Danny typically even slept with one on. It was too hot for that though, since the searing heat of the day outside had seeped into his room through the windows.

"All I do around here is kill time," Danny pointed out as he set the book face down on top of the covers of his bed, still open so that he would be able to find his page again later. "It's all a bad time, but I don't mind the company."

He rose from the bed and walked over to the dresser to grab one of the shirts Monroe had supplied him with. He couldn't stand the thought of Monroe showing up and finding him in any of the clothes he had given him, but at the same time, Danny couldn't walk around in one outfit forever without developing a major smell problem. He didn't want Connor thinking he stunk.

"You don't need to put a shirt on for my benefit," Connor said with a smug smirk that made Danny's heart beat a little faster.

Was Danny imagining it or was Connor flirting with him?

Danny held the shirt in his hand for a moment as he considered. It was hot out, but he decided he'd still rather have the shirt on than have Connor notice how sweaty he was.

"Let me guess," Danny said as he sat back down on top of the covers of his bed. "Life outside this room sucks and you're bored?"

"Yeah and life inside this room sucks and you're bored too, right?" Connor retorted with a smirk.

He walked over to Danny's bed and pushed the book to the opposite side, then fell on his back next to Danny. He propped his head up on his forearm and shut his eyes, looking perfectly relaxed.

"Is your name really Connor?" Danny asked as he stared down at Connor's face to gauge his reaction, although Connor did not seem to have one.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you don't want me being able to rat you out?" Danny suggested.

"If you haven't done it yet, then I don't think you're going to," Connor pointed out. "Besides, I doubt I'm the only Connor in the whole militia and it would probably take a lot of effort to hunt down all the soldiers named Connor in the area just to make a line-up for you. It's my real name."

Connor was playing it off like telling his name was no big deal, but then why had he resisted admitting it for so long before finally fessing up?

"Now tell me something about you," Connor said, still without opening his eyes.

"Like what?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know," Connor answered. "Anything."

"Give me three questions and I'll answer one," Danny threw Connors game back at him with a smug smile.

"Alright," Connor agreed, then stopped to think for a moment. "I don't know. Anything. What was your life like before you ended up here? What are you afraid of?" He struggled to think of a third question, then smirked as he added, "How much do you miss me when I'm not here?"

"Oh, I can hardly stand it when you're gone," Danny told him in an exaggerated tone. "You're the only good thing in my pathetic little life."

"Okay," Connor said with a laugh. "I get it. You don't miss me. No need to be a dick about it."

Danny stared down at Connor's tilted smile and hesitated for a moment before he admitted, "I do miss you, even though I know it's a bad idea."

"And why is it a bad idea?" Connor asked in an amused tone.

"You're militia. I'm a prisoner here," Danny pointed out. "Plus, if anyone finds out you've been sneaking in here, we'll both be in trouble."

"So, I'm guessing it's bad that I miss you sometimes too, then," Connor responded.

"Definitely," Danny agreed, although he couldn't quite convince himself to be bothered by it.

Connor's whole body suddenly went rigid as he bolted upright in the bed. "Oh, shit. I've got to go. I've got a thing."

"What kind of thing?" Danny questioned.

"A militia thing," Connor responded. "Monroe likes to keep his ducks in a row."

Maybe acting on his attraction wouldn't be the wisest decision for Danny—okay, it almost certainly wouldn't—but it wasn't like there were any other distractions around, or like he could face any real consequences. The potential gain outweighed the loss, or at least that was what his mind was screaming at him, so when his mystery soldier got up to leave again, Danny rose from his bed and told him, "Wait."

Connor halted near the doorway and turned back around, only to find Danny already half way to him with a look of determination on his face.

It was the first time that Connor had ever been kissed by a guy and it threw him off. Usually, he was Mr. Smooth, already wowing a girl with his exceptional kissing skills, but he barely even reacted to the touch of Danny's lips against his as his mind fought to process what exactly was happening. By the time his train of thought finally caught up enough for him to open his mouth, Danny was already pulling away from him.

Connor stared at him, his feet seemingly welded to the floorboards, for several seconds with what he was sure was a dumb expression on his face. He was about as sure of what to do as he was of why that had felt so unusually right, like they were complementary pieces in a puzzle that fit together just right.

That didn't make sense though. Connor liked girls. He liked them a lot and he certainly was overall not even a little disappointed with the feeling of being with them. So then why the hell was there a part of his mind screaming out at him to grab the younger man by the front of the shirt and show him what a real Connor Bennett kiss was like?

"I have to go," Connor repeated stupidly. "To my thing."

Several seconds passed before his legs finally actually reanimated and he half-fumbled his way out of the room.

* * *

"You're late," Monroe pointed out as Connor entered his office. "Where have you been?"

"Took a nap," Connor lied. "Lost track of time."

His father eyed him suspiciously, but didn't call him on his lie.

"So, what am I doing here?" Connor asked.

"I figured you'd rather hear what's going on from me, instead of snooping around and finding out yourself," Monroe responded. "I'm close to getting the power back on."

"You've been saying that for months," Connor countered. "And you've had nothing to show for it for months."

"Rachel Matheson wants to see her son and make sure he's being treated well," Monroe said. "She's agreed to help, if it means she gets to see him and guarantee his safety."

Connor was already confused enough about what was going on with him and Danny without this added on top. Sure, Danny missed him when he was gone, but that's because he was his only visitor. If Danny got to see his mom, would he care about Connor anymore? And what if his dad moved Danny to a different room so his mom could keep an eye on him? Danny hadn't said anything about Connor's presence, but there was no guarantee that Rachel would keep the secret. Plus, Rachel's room was harder to sneak into. Connor had never succeeded at that, although he had tried before Danny had arrived.

He didn't even know if he should go back to Danny's room again. He was too invested and it seemed like Danny was too. Connor wasn't even sure what he felt for Danny and it seemed like Danny had his feelings all figured out, which made things even more difficult. Sure, he liked being around Danny and he always felt like he had to slip out of his room too soon. He thought about Danny way more often than he should when he wasn't around him. The kiss had been good and he hadn't been able to get it out of his mind since. But that didn't mean that he felt anything about him, or that there was anything serious going on.

Okay, so he probably felt something for him, but he also probably shouldn't act on it. But did it really matter anymore? Was he really going to be any worse off if he decided to see where things would take them after Danny had already made the first move anyways?

"Connor."

Connor glanced up at his father, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Did you ask me something?" Connor asked.

"Yes," Monroe responded. "Like two minutes ago. What's with you today?"

"Nothing," Connor shrugged it off. "I just feel a little weird today. Maybe I've got a fever or something."

"You should go get some more rest then," his father insisted. "We can talk about this more tomorrow when you're feeling better and Rachel's had a little motivation."


End file.
